


You Can See The Future Yet Are Still Blind

by RoseAmaranth



Series: IronStrange Week 2019 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Dancing, Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, IronStrange Week 2019, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Pre-Relationship, Stephen is oblivious, celebration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 17:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19024525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseAmaranth/pseuds/RoseAmaranth
Summary: It's after the battle with Thanos and all Stephen wants to do is sleep. How often does he get what he wants, though?





	You Can See The Future Yet Are Still Blind

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 Themes: 10 Years Later or **Dancing**
> 
> I love dancing in general, and I love writing people who are dancing or learning how to dance. It's so cute! :)

Stephen collapsed into the couch, exhaustion and relief crashing into him all at once. He can't believe they actually did it. The battle was won. The snapped returned. Thanos was dust on a blood-stained battlefield. Families were reunited. Stephen could finally relax, even if it was only until the next world-ending crisis popped up.

His eyes were falling closed when a door swung open, the sound of metal retracting filling the room. Stephen grunted.

“Can I help you, Stark?” The true star of the show, Tony Stark, rounded the couch and plopped down next to him, his eyes shimmering and body nearly vibrating with endless energy. Did the guy ever get tired? Was he human??

“Actually, you can oh powerful Oz. You see, I feel like celebrating this victorious occasion.” Stephen grunted, closing his eyes and dropping his head back onto the couch cushion. Serves him right for thinking he could actually rest for a few minutes.

“Go celebrate it with your team then. I'm busy.” The couch bounced a little from Tony scooting closer. He could feel the man leaning over him, the curious energy raining down on Stephen. He jerked away from Tony's gaze and grumbled. “Let me be.”

“Oh, no can do, Doctor Doctor! The team decided they wanted to have this victory dinner tonight at Stark Towers, which you'll be attending by the way, so I have all this time on my hands and nothing to do with it.” He laughed. “And by the looks of it, the only thing you are doing right now is sitting and pretending to sleep.” 

Stephen groaned and sat up, glaring at Tony with as much animosity as was possible when he was so tired. And honestly, he was happy too. Just too tired to care much about it.

“I'm tired. Magic takes a lot out of you. I need to rest up, especially if I'm going to this dinner tonight. What's the dress code, by the way?” Tony hummed, eyes sparkling.

“For you, my mystical magical friend? Something _sexy_ as hell. For everyone else attending? Eh, I don't really care.” Stephen stood, shaking his head and summoning a glass of wine. Tony was an unbearable ball of energy on a good day, and at the moment he was really grating on Stephen's nerves. And what was with the shameless flirting? That wasn't usually part of their banter.

“I like how you think, doc, though I'm officially off the juice.” Stephen rolled his eyes.

“What will make you go away, Stark?” Tony tsked him.

“Don't you last name me, Stephen. We are officially in first names and cute nicknames territory. I'm warning you now; I have an affinity for nicknames.” Stephen finished off his glass in one large swallow.

“I noticed.” He commented dryly. Seriously, what was with him?

“How do you usually celebrate your victories, Stephen? I bet the wizard parties are insane.” Stephen wanted to bite out something harsh, something to get Tony away from him, but the sincere curiosity and childlike excitement had Stephen biting his tongue for probably the first time ever.

“Sorcerers aren't really the party type. As for me, I usually meditate and then sleep for a few days. As I said before- magic is exhausting.” Tony frowned.

“Well, I'm going to show you how to celebrate like a Stark. First, is there a radio in this museum?” Stephen glared and shook his head.

“Why the hell would I need one of those here?” Stephen liked music. A lot, in fact. But he was so busy most of the time, music wasn't something he had time for. He barely had time to eat.

“Because music is amazing! Here, open a portal into my room. I have a really nice stereo in there we can use.” Stephen crossed his arms.

“I can't open a portal to somewhere I haven't seen.” The dirty smirk he received had him wanting to portal Tony into the ocean. Maybe a desert.

“We'll fix that, Doctor. Isn't there something you can do to get a stereo here.” He reached forward and plucked a hair off Tony's head, the resulting yelp twitching a smile on his lips. “Hey, what was that for?”

“If this gets you out of here faster, then I can get your stereo. I can use your hair strand to open a portal into a place I haven't seen if it's somewhere you frequent. Quiet so I can focus.” With a couple spells and fancy handwork (some just for show), a shimmering portal opened into what was hopefully Tony's bedroom. By the look on his face, he'd succeeded. And impressed him.

“Not the way of showing you my room that I had in mind, but definitely more convenient than going all the way there. You live pretty far away from headquarters.” Stephen sniffed.

“I wouldn't have that any other way.” With the stereo retrieved, he closed the portal and turned to Tony.

“Okay, now what? You're going to play _We Are The Champions_?” Tony shook his head, smiling in a way that told Stephen he was not going to like what was coming.

“See, one of my favorite things to do is dance.” Stephen blinked.

“What?”

“Yep. I know I don't look it, but I took a few dance lessons as a kid. My dad hated them, thought they weren't becoming of a future CEO, but I actually liked them a lot. There's something so beautiful about dancing.” He shrugged. “Plus, chicks dig it.” Stephen snorted.

“I'm sure they do. So, what will you be dancing to?” A CD was popped into the stereo, though Stephen had no idea where it came from, and after fiddling with the settings, soft music filtered into the room. Okay...

“Not exactly the triumphant celebratory music I was expecting.” Tony smiled, this time a bit shy, and stood from where he'd crouched down by the stereo.

“Not how I want to celebrate right now.” A hand was held out to him and Stephen realized (probably too late) what was happening. But it made no sense. He took a step back, watching Tony's confident face, and scratched his chin.

“I don't really dance. I only did once, at some banquet with Christine, and after the accident I never had a reason to. Especially because sorcerers don't really have time for that.” He was scrambling to explain, he was uncomfortable, and he was still frazzled from the battle. Tony's confidence waned plainly, something Stephen never thought he'd see, and he jerked his hand back to his side. His lip twisted down and he looked away.

“You know, Stephen, Bruce is right. You're really, really dense.” Insulted, Stephen narrowed his eyes and scoffed.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Tony stormed into his space, inches from his face, and snarled.

“I would say you're an idiot but I _know_ that's not the case. I would say you're oblivious but you can see things no one else can. You're _dense_ because, as direct as I'm trying to be, you're acting like it's not even happening.” That gave him pause.

“What are you talking about?” Tony stepped back, calculating, and shook his head.

“Maybe you _are_ oblivious, then. Okay, I'll just have to spell it out for you. After the battle, surrounded by my family and friends, the _only person_ I was looking for was you. I wanted to...I don't know, share a knowing look or maybe give you a hug because this was all kind of your big plan-”

“Actually, it was the _Time Stone's_ ,” Tony glared.

“Whatever. The point is, even with Peter, and Rhodey, and even Bruce and Thor and Steve, I was looking for _you_. I came all the way here to find you. I try to snark, flatter, drink, and dance with you, but you're either a blind idiot or too stubborn for your own good. Maybe you're just plain clueless. I don't know.” He sighed. “In case you still don't get it, I _like_ you. I don't know why, honestly, since you're a pain in my ass and have been since Central Park, but I do. I want to get to know you better. And for some reason, I really want to dance with you. Oh, no one really knows that I took dance lessons, by the way, so maybe we could keep that hush hush.” 

To say Stephen was dumbfounded was an understatement.

“Wait. So you were _actually_ flirting with me? I thought you were just, you know, being Tony Stark.” Relief washed over Tony's face and he smiled, stepping forward again.

“Yes. I do, by the way, really want you at dinner in something sharp and sexy so Rhodey can make fun of me all night and Natasha can throw things at me to get my attention. Which won't work because I'll be bewitched by a handsome stranger.” Stephen rolled his eyes.

“Was that supposed to be funny?” Tony shook his head.

“Honest. And maybe a little clever, but whatever. Do you get it now? Should I draw a diagram?” Stephen smiled then, a genuine one he rarely ever used. This man was like a puzzle, and everyone who knew Stephen knew he loved a good puzzle.

“I do. I apologize for being a little slow before. It's just... surprising is all. Why would I think Tony Stark would be hunting me down after the battle, and for a date of all things!” The tech titan laughed as another song played.

“Next time, I'll wear a sign.” He grabbed Stephen's hand and pulled him over to the open area between the couches and the fireplace. They danced in silence, save for the soft music playing, Tony leaning his head on Stephen's shoulder while Stephen was lost in his thoughts. It was...definitely weird, unexpected, but still nice.

“So, this gets all the chicks, huh?” Tony flinched against him, drawing back slightly to meet his eyes.

“Well, it did in college. But I failed to mention it gets the guys too. Especially tall ones with magic hands and a love for music.” Stephen groaned.

“Do you always court your potential suitors with showers of adulation and slow dancing? I think I'm getting a cavity from your sugary displays of affection.” Tony closed the space again, seemingly unable to keep himself separated for too long. It was mostly a joke, but Stephen wasn't sure where it was all coming from. Last he remembered, Tony was confused and betrayed by Stephen's actions on Titan. Now he was practically purring in his arms, moving them deftly in the small space.

“Just trying to make up for the lost time, Stephen. I know you've been alive again for maybe an hour, but I've spent a few years thinking about this. Well, not this specifically, but about seeing you again. Getting to tell you everything I came to realize over the years of hating you out of frustration while simultaneously wanting to see your ridiculously handsome face." A hand trailed up his neck and dusted across his jaw, fingers skimming across his face before settling on his shoulder once more. "Seriously, how are you real? Does magic make you better looking? I bet it does."

"This is nice, Stranger Danger.” Stephen hummed, then arched his brow.

“Hand _up_ , Anthony Stark.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **I take prompt requests once again! I now have a donation link you can use to support my work _(paypal.me/CaitBooth)_ , so if you would like me to write something for you, please consider helping a girl out. If you can't, obviously no big deal and I'll be happy to take a look at what you have. Just remember: I don't accept anything explicit/vulgar.**!
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
